


Just in Time

by danceamongtheroses



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, caring!arthur, mpreg fathers day exchange, pregnant!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceamongtheroses/pseuds/danceamongtheroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's away on a business trip when Merlin goes into labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andrewonders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewonders/gifts).



> My gift for andrewonders for the the Merlin Mpreg Fathers Day Exchange. I'm sorry it's late, but thanks for being patient with me. I hope you like it!

“Can’t you make it wait just a few more hours?” Arthur grit his teeth as he set his phone between his shoulder and his ear. 

Merlin gave a breathy laugh on the other end of the line. “I’m not sure you quite understand how this works. The baby’s coming, whether the daddies are ready or not.” Arthur grimaced as he heard his husband cry out from a contraction.

“Well it damn well better; I’m halfway across the country!” Arthur said as he tossed his few belongings left scattered around the hotel room into his suitcase. Of all the bad timing to be on a business trip.

“Just get home fast.” Merlin said quietly. “Oh, Morgana’s here; guess it’s time to go.” Arthur could hear the hesitation in Merlin’s voice, Merlin had spent his whole pregnancy panicking over every detail of the baby’s life. 

Arthur could hear Merlin talking to Morgana over the phone. His sister was squealing in the background as Gwen tried to calm her and get Merlin out the door. “Hey Merlin?” Arthur called.

“Mmm, yeah?” Merlin replied distractedly. 

“I love you.” 

Arthur could hear Merlin smile. “I love you too, now get home so we can meet our baby.” Arthur continued to hold the phone to his ear, listening to Merlin hang up the phone and smiling to himself.

 

The train ride back always felt slow, but it felt excruciatingly painful as Arthur kept checking his phone every minute, seeing if Morgana had sent another update on Merlin’s progress. So far, nothing major had happened; they had checked in and the nurses were keeping an eye on Merlin.

When the train finally pulled up to the station, Arthur pushed his way to be the first one off. He hailed down a cab (although he thinks the driver was supposed to be picking someone else up instead), and rushed to the hospital.

“Merlin Pendragon.” He told the nurse at the front desk. The nurse looked at her computer screen and smiled at Arthur. 

“You’re just in time, the doctors are just finishing up with Mr. Pendragon and making sure he and the baby are comfortable.”

Arthur couldn’t believe it. The baby was here. Merlin had to go through labor without him. Arthur couldn’t remember if he thanked the nurse at all as he stumbled down the hallway to Merlin’s room. 

Gwen was waiting outside to room to greet Arthur. When she saw him she grinned wildly and rushed to give him a hug.

“Congratulations!” She whispered in his ear. “You haven’t missed much, they just gave her back to Merlin after getting her cleaned off.”

“Her?” Arthur choked. Gwen pulled back from the hug with an embarrassed look on her face. He pushed past her and into the room.

Merlin gave Arthur a tired grin as he walked in. “Hey daddy, come meet our baby girl!”

Arthur looked down at the tiny bundle in Merlin’s arms. A little tuft of hair stuck out from the green baby blanket. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes as he walked over to his husband. 

“Can I hold her?” He asked in a hushed voice. Merlin nodded and held her out for him to take, her little body stiffened before settling back into her sleep.

A tear slipped down Arthur’s cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” He said. 

Merlin gave him a sympathetic look. “You’re here now, that’s all that matters. “ Arthur gave Merlin a watery smile. 

“Have you thought of a name yet?” He asked, bending down to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead. 

His husband shook his head. “I was waiting for you before coming up with anything. I was thinking her middle name should be after your mother at the least.” 

Arthur smiled at that. It would mean the world to have his daughter named after the mother he never met. 

“Get some rest,” He ordered. “You must be exhausted.” Merlin nodded and slouched down on the hospital bed, and with a yawn closed his eyes. 

“Hey Arthur?” He called in a sleepy voice. 

Arthur looked up at him. “Yes dear?” 

Merlin gave a small smile. “I’m glad you made it.”  
Arthur gave a laugh. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

As Merlin drifted off to sleep, Arthur’s gaze drifted down to his girl, marvelling at her tiny face and grinning when she opened her eyes to look at her daddy.


End file.
